Conventional man machine interfaces (e.g., computer user interfaces) operate by the detection of specific commands from the user. The detection is typically performed by the user submitting specific inputs via input devices configured to receive the specific user input. More recently, user interfaces have been developed in which the detection of specific gestures or voice commands of a user are correlated by the user interface into specific commands that the interface is programmed to receive. Typically an input by a user requires some action (e.g., inputting a command, a particular gesture or a particular voice command) for the machine to receive a command. For example, in some of the conventional methods, the user directly provides one or more entries through input devices (e.g., keys, buttons, a mouse, a touch screen, a microphone, etc.) to signal one command or a sequence of commands to explicitly control the machine (e.g., an electronic apparatus). In other examples, the commands are received in the form of a particular gesture or user motion. These types of conventional interfaces require the user's attention and consciousness to the input of the commands. As such, conventional interfaces typically require the user's specific attention to the task to explicitly control the machine, which may be disruptive, cumbersome, or annoying for the user. Thus, user interfaces which enable interaction with an electronic apparatus in a more natural and implicit manner may be desirable.